


Closer To You

by BrokenApeiron



Series: Creatures of Babylon [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Centaur Adam Jensen, Cloaca Sex, Fingering, Foreplay, M/M, Naga Francis Pritchard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, double penis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Frank e Adam puro smut. Genitali di cavallo e di serpente.





	Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr/gifts).



Ambientata nello stesso universo di [Lack Of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480620).

 

 

 

Francis aveva le mani strette intorno alle sbarre della propria casa, il torace chiaro esposto al tepore della stanza. Il tatuaggio di un serpente scendeva lungo il suo addome sollevato dai respiri profondi.

La coda cangiante era arrotolata solo alla fine, e il ventre morbido si mostrava perfettamente al centauro che per una volta lo guardava dal basso. Era strano vedere il naga così, in tutto il suo splendore.

Il centauro che desiderava amarlo si avvicinò con le mani a carezzargli il torace, sentendolo rabbrividire al tocco. Era sensibile. Adam non credeva che un rettile potesse essere così... sensuale nel momento del piacere.

Il polizietto piegò indietro le orecchie e socchiuse gli occhi, scendendo delicato per baciare piano la sua pelle, per toccare con le labbra il petto magro, sospirando piano. Le sue mani calde strinsero i fianchi del naga, riscaldandolo piacevolmente. Una creatura a sangue freddo come lui amava percepire il calore così premuto contro il proprio corpo.

Francis abbassò il viso per vedere la testa di Adam scendere a baciarlo. La sua coda ondeggiò sotto di lui. Non potendo abbracciarlo le sue spire si avvolsero lente intorno al corpo equino, mentre le mani umane del centauro lo stringevano sulla schiena, passando sulla resistente e flessibile spina vertebrale. Francis sorrise quando le labbra e la barba strofinarono piano sul tatuaggio di un serpente violetto che gli attraversava il corpo.

Quando la lingua bollente del centauro leccò il suo addome quasi mugolò. Era troppo, troppo calda, da acciecargli i sensi. Era bellissimo. Sospirò a bocca aperta mentre lasciava tracce bagnate lungo gli addominali, prima di arrivare sulle squame, riaprendo gli occhi grigi per osservarle da vicino, passando su tutta la zona scivolando sulla superficie liscia.

Francis strinse meglio le mani sulle sbarre, flettendo i muscoli per sollevarsi di più per lasciare più facilmente accesso al centauro, per non farlo abbassare troppo. Lo baciò piano sulle squame, per poi risalire a leccargli di nuovo il ventre teso.

Con le mani risalì leggero  verso le ascelle, che carezzò prima di scendere di nuovo davanti, stringendo i pettorali larghi ma non allenati. Con le punte degli indici toccò piano i suoi capezzoli piccoli, facendo uscire un singolo dalla sua gola.

Quando le labbra si spostarono su quelle zone erogene, succhiandoli con quella bocca così calda, Francis sentì un'altra botta di eccitazione attraversargli le vene. Le mani gli sudavano, e si aggrappò meglio alle sbarre quasi umide.

Con la coda iniziò ad avviluppare il torso cavallino, mentre si agitava piano con i fianchi, sentendo il calore riempire lentamente il proprio corpo.

Francis sospirò ad alta voce, gemendo nel sentire le mani stringerlo di più sui fianchi, i pollici che scorrevano sulla cresta iliaca. Trattenne un singulto, perché quella zona lo faceva impazzire.

La coda si attorcigliò completamente attorno al centauro, mentre la punta gli carezzava la pancia, nel tentativo di sentirlo più vicino ancora. Adam si abbassò, allontanandosi dalla zona dove avrebbe dovuto esserci l'ombelico per scendere lì dove le squame si facevano più fitte, diventando il corpo di un serpente. Leccò piano quella zona, ormai il calore che veniva emanato anche dalla sua pelle.

Adam scese e leccò all'addome piatto, per poi sfiorare col naso i muscoli che ricoprivano la cresta iliaca, per poi morderli piano con un sospiro. I naga avevano addominali estremamente forti, e Adam si sentiva fortunato a poterla leccare, saggiare con le mani e con il volto. Inoltre l'hacker aveva tremato così piacevolmente quando l'aveva sfiorato...

Francis riaprì gli occhi chiusi in un momento in cui il calore che emanavano gli aveva quasi fatto girare la testa. Le pupille larghe misero a fuoco la punta del naso del centauro che carezzava la sua cresta iliaca, le sue mani che dai fianchi prendevano a carezzare l'addome e tutta la zona in cui la pelle diventava squame.

Quando le sue grandi mani scesero a carezzare con dolcezza anche la parte inferiore, completamente serpentina, Francis aprì la bocca per esalare un sospiro leggero, un lieve mugolio, sentendosi amato in tutto il suo corpo. Il volto del centauro scese ancora, strofinando con le guance e le labbra la parte di squame morbide e appena più chiare.

Il poliziotto le leccò meglio, percendo come Francis si inarcava e tremava ogni volta che le sfiorava, anche solo se ci soffiava sopra. Prese quindi a stuzzicarle anche con le dita, gentile, mentre continuava a delinarne il contorno con la lingua.

Sospirò piano di sorpresa quando finalmente capì il trucco dei naga. Sembravano piatti, senza sesso, e invece era solo nascosto. Le squame si aprirono dolcemente in una fessura di cui si era reso conto solo in quel momento. Era ben nascosta, e adesso riusciva a infilare lentamente la dita all'interno, percendo quella sacca calda e piacevole al suo interno. Provò ad immaginare la sensazione che avrebbe provato nell'infilare il proprio membro all'interno, e sentì i genitali tra le proprie gambe ingrossarsi ancor di più al pensiero. La coda serpentina che circondava il suo corpo strofinava gentile contro il pene che cresceva, e Adam gemette piano alla sensazione piacevole.

Francis lo percepì tra le spire e grazie al cambio di temperatura che si era concentrata proprio tra le gambe posteriori del centauro. Sbatté gli occhi cercando di riscuotersi, e con la punta della coda scese dal suo ventre e tornò tra le sue cosce per avvolgere piano la lunghezza. Adam muggì piano, e Frank sentì quanto gli faceva piacere. Sorrise e prese a carezzare tutto il corpo del membro, sentendolo mugolare ogni volta che slittava avanti e indietro con le spire.

Tremava nel sentire le sue dita dentro di lui, dentro la sua cloaca. Adam scese e baciò la fessura, gentile, per poi leccarla nuovamente mentre con il pollice continuava a carezzargli i muscoli del bacino.

Le due dita scivolarono più in profondità in lui, facendolo scaldare e gemere ancora di più.

Francis continuò a strofinare piano il membro del centauro, e quando lo sentì allungarsi si srotolò parzialmente per tornare ad avvolgere tutto il corpo del pene. Intanto anche la lingua di Adam si era aggiunta alle dita, che allargavano e stimolavano le pareti interne e l'ingresso morbido.

Francis abbassò la testa, guardando la propria cloaca allargata e bagnata dalla sua saliva.

Si fece forza per riuscire a masturbare con più precisione il membro del centauro, sentendo ad ogni movimento un centimetro in più tra le proprie spire.

L'eccitazione attraversava il corpo di Francis, fino a farlo sudare. Era rarissimo che accadesse, e solo in momenti di grande calore i naga arrivavano a sudare. Quando le gocce gli colarono lungo le tempie esalò profondamente dai polmoni, mentre sentiva nel suo inguine qualcosa muoversi. I suoi denti affilati si fecero vedere mentre alzava le labbra, percependo come i propri emipeni scivolavano lentamente lungo la cloaca, fino a toccare le dita del poliziotto che lo stuzzicavano.

Il centauro si fermò momentaneamente, per poi infilare anche l’altro indice dentro la cloaca di Frank, allargando ancora la fessura, cercando di sfiorare le punte morbide che timidamente fuoriuscivano. Francis mugolò mentre le continue attenzioni di quelle dita attiravano il suo sesso fino a farlo capitolare appena dalla cloaca, due piccoli glandi coperti da puntine carnose che sorpresero Adam. Li sfiorò con i polpastrelli, facendo tremare Francis, la curiosità che lo muoveva. Circondò con delicatezza la punta di un membro, tirandolo piano, e quello scivolò assieme al fratello un po’ più fuori. Il centauro lo esaminò tenendolo tra le dita forti, per poi avvicinarsi e leccarlo piano, curioso della sensazione di quei strani gancetti sul glande. Erano soffici contro la sua lingua, e Adam succhiò la sua piccola punta, sperimentandone il sapore.

Francis abbassò la testa a guardarlo, il sudore che gli era colato fin sulla mascella. Il poliziotto aveva gli occhi chiusi, l’espressione concentrata, mentre con le labbra avvolgeva il suo membro e si muoveva su di esso, le orecchie pelose abbassate e che tremavano appena.

Quando Adam aprì la bocca e libero la sua punta questa schizzò verso l’alto, eccitata. Il centauro alzò le orecchie bruno scuro e osservò il naga sopra di lui. Il tatuaggio di un serpente ondeggiante colorava il suo addome chiaro, la sua coda che si mescolava con le squame. Le ascelle magre, diafane, erano coperte di piccole gocce di sudore. La sua bocca era aperta, mostrando le labbra appena scure e i canini appuntiti, che erano scattati in avanti, più lunghi del normale. Le pupille erano allargate, l’eccitazione dipinta in ogni modo sul suo corpo, sul suo volto. Il centauro deglutì la propria saliva che ancora sapeva del sesso serpentino, e afferrò entrambi i membri, stimolandoli portando la mano su e giù, sotto il glande, facendogli sobbalzare la coda dalla sorpresa e dagli spasmi che le dita sul suo membro gli provocavano. Quando Adam si sollevò appena per andare a baciargli il collo Francis sollevò subito il mento, abbassando le palpebre e iniziando ad emettere piccoli gemiti. Con la coda scivolò ulteriormente lungo il corpo del centauro, mentre questo si sedeva pacifico davanti a lui, portando uno zoccolo dietro Frank, come ad abbracciarlo. Si teneva sul fianco, permettendo all’hacker di continuare ad avvolgere l’erezione che gli svettava tra le cosce. Quello arrotolò maggiormente le spire intorno a tutta la lunghezza, il membro che ormai aveva superato il metro di lunghezza. Frank non ne aveva mai visto uno dal vivo, e lo trovava impressionante. Ancora con le palpebre abbassate, gemendo, riusciva a percepire tutto lo spessore e i centimetri del sesso equino tramite la sua coda. Era grosso, e il glande assai più largo della già considerevole lunghezza.

I baci e i morsetti di Adam gli mandavano a fuoco il collo, la prima parte del petto, e tutte quelle sensazioni lo portarono presto al limite. Strinse meglio il sesso dell’altro tra le spire mentre le dita del centauro stuzzicavano quel tanto che serviva uno dei due membri, che eiaculò schizzi bianchi nella sua mano, facendolo gemere più ad alta voce.

Adam aprì gli occhi e rimase in silenzio, osservandolo attentamente, mentre accompagnava l’orgasmo del naga con lievi movimenti della mano. Quando scese con le dita e incontrò l’altra erezione, ancora gonfia, la carezzò piano tra le dita, osservando il volto dell’uomo arrossato e ansimante.

Sorrise, circondò con l’indice e il pollice il glande sottile, strizzandolo piano.

“Questo devo ancora sistemarlo.”

Sussurrò al suo orecchio, la voce profonda e ancora più roca del normale.

Le pupille di Frank si strinsero di nuovo per poi allargarsi nuovamente, l’eccitazione data dalla stimolazione dell’altro membro che si faceva sentire più forte.

Con le dita della mano libera tornò ad allargare la cloaca, e con il medio scivolò in basso, fino a toccare un’ulteriore apertura lungo il canale. Lo saggiò con il polpastrello, e vide l’altro tremare ancora. Sorrise, e con calma si sollevò in piedi, avvicinandosi a lui e aggrappandosi con le braccia a sua volta alle sbarre che già tenevano le membra pallide del naga. Sollevò gli zoccoli anteriori, e Francis si trovò davanti al volto il ventre e la lunghissima erezione dal glande largo, e deglutì rumorosamente. Superava il metro, ondeggiava appena tanto era duro e la punta mostrava l’uretra allargata e bagnata.

Frank rilasciò tutto il membro e ritirò la coda sotto di sé, attendendo con trepidazione di vederlo entrare dentro di sé.

Il grosso membro si avvicinò alla sua cloaca, permette sotto i suoi genitali e cercò di forzare l’ingresso bagnato. Era abbastanza largo, ma non abbastanza da permettere alla punta di entrare con facilità. Francis si aggrappò alle spalle delle zampe anteriori, sollevate, e si premette contro il manto soffice che copriva i muscoli duri. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi al sicuro.

Quando, parecchi tentativi più tardi, la cloaca si allargò inglobando tutto il suo glande Francis soffocò il gemito mordendogli la carne, pungendolo con i denti appuntiti, senza aprire la carne. Adam nitrì con voce forte mentre scivolava in profondità dentro di lui, andando subito a premere contro il suo ano, qualche centimetro più in là dentro la cloaca.

Francis sentiva tutto bianco. Il calore lo avvolgeva, mentre riusciva a malapena a chiedersi come la sua cloaca avesse potuto inglobare qualcosa di così grosso con i suoi emipeni completamente estratti. A forza di gentili spinte il tessuto si era ritirato lasciandogli spazio fino all’apertura anale, che lentamente cercava di dilatarsi in presenza della sua punta. Era troppo, troppo grossa. L’eccitazione gli annebbiò i sensi, e morse un po’ di più la sua spalla, masticandola piano. Non riuscì a calcolare il tempo che passò mentre il glande di Adam gli massaggiava continuamente l’ano, fino a che l’inizio della sua punta, allargata dall’uretra, non riuscì a infilarsi ancora più in profondità dentro di lui, facendolo squittire.

Tornò velocemente ad avvolgere la coda intorno alla sua considerevole lunghezza, stringendola forse anche troppo.

Il liquido che riempì il suo retto lo fece gridare, e soffocare il verso contro il suo muscolo. Era tanto, caldo e abbondante. Venne poco dopo anche con l’altro membro su quello di Adam, mugolando e tremando, perdendo quasi la presa alle sbarre. Delle braccia forti lo sostennero, e lui si abbandonò tra esse, sospirando appagato.

Il calore ancora annebbiava il suo mondo, pulsante e avvolgente. Si sentì depositare sulle piastre riscaldate sulle quali si addormentava, e sorridendo si appisolò, non senza circondare tutto il corpo equino con la propria coda.


End file.
